After School Party Time
is an original solo song performed by Megumi Tokoro. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Make me happy itsudatte Make me happy Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Make me happy, Bring me da beats!! Kyou wa odorou Nanka agannai mama no TENSHON Kounai ni hirogaru kensou Uun maru de Call & Response Soja itsumo no mise ni Let' go "Sonna kao shite doushita no?" Atashira no kankei no hajimari wa Yuugure chikai Party time Ikitougou! Motto sawagitai Okimari no MENYUU okiniiri teiichi de Mada mada hanashi tannai Motto ikerutte shitten dakara Sou desho? Show goes on Dance!! Houkago wa keep on keep on groovin!! "Tanoshii" ga fueru mainichi Saikou no jikan da ne Atashi to koko de asobi akasou Tennai ni nagareru HITTO CHAATO Iro iro au yo ne shumi to kamo RAIBU kaijou mitai na basho Hito no egao ga kawatta kamo Itsumademo kakki samenai Kokochi yosa wa machigainai Akitaranai nariyamanai Kudannai koto de baka warai "Nanka atta no?" Chotto shinpai shichau Kawaru kawaru hyoujou Saigo ni wa waratte te o futta Kawaii ne Show goes on Sing!! Houkago wa Don't stop Don't stop music!! "Mainichi" o utaeru kiseki Kore kiitara nee Join us Atashi wa itsumo koko ni kuru kara Show goes on Dance!! Houkago wa keep on keep on groovin!! "Tanoshii" ga fueru mainichi Saikou no jikan da ne Atashi to koko de… Show goes on Sing!! Houkago wa Don't stop Don't stop music!! "Mainichi" o utaeru kiseki Kore kiitara nee Join us Atashi wa itsumo anata to issho Ashita mo odorou |-| Kanji= Make me happy いつだって Make me happy Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Make me happy, Bring me da beats!! 今日は踊ろう なんか上がんないままのテンション 校内に広がる喧噪 うーん　まるでCall & Response そぃじゃ　いつもの店に Let' go♪ 「そんな顔してどしたの?」 あたしらの関係の始まりは 夕暮れちかいParty time 意気投合っ! もっと騒ぎたい お決まりのメニュー　お気に入り定位置で まだまだ話し足んない もっといけるって知ってんだから♪ そうでしょ? Show goes on Dance!! 放課後はkeep on keep on groovin!! 「楽しい」が増える毎日 最高の時間だね あたしとここで　遊びあかそう 店内に流れるヒットチャート いろいろ合うよね　趣味とかも ライブ会場みたいな場所 人の笑顔が変わったかも いつまでも活気冷めない 心地よさは　間違いない 飽き足らない　鳴り止まない くだんないトコで　バカ笑い 「なんかあったの?」 ちょっと心配しちゃう 代わる代わる表情 最後には笑って手を振った 可愛いね♪ Show goes on Sing!! 放課後は Don't stop Don't stop music!! 「毎日」を歌える奇跡 これ聴いたら　ねぇ Join us あたしはいつも　ここに来るから Show goes on Dance!! 放課後は keep on keep on groovin!! 「楽しい」が増える毎日 最高の時間だね あたしとここで… Show goes on Sing!! 放課後は Don't stop Don't stop music!! 「毎日」を歌える奇跡 これ聴いたら　ねぇ Join us あたしはいつも　あなたと一緒 明日も踊ろう |-| English= Make me happy always Make me happy, yeah yeah yeah yeah Make me happy, bring me da beats!! Let's dance for today For some reason, our spirits keep only rising The school halls fill with hustle and bustle Yep, it's just like a call and response! Then let's go to the usual place♪ "What's with that face?" Our bonding time is gonna begin as the sunset gets closer, party time We're gonna hit it off! I wanna get louder Get the usual menu at our favorite home base We haven't talked enough yet! Because I know it's still going well I'm right, right? Show goes on Dance after school, keep on keep on groovin!! Every day is more and more fun! This is the best time Playing here with me should brighten you up The always changing hit chart in the store I have various tastes, I'm interested It's a place like a concert stage I wonder if I can make people smile No matter what, my energy won't go down My feelings can't be wrong Not calming down, not quieting down Those trivial things make us laugh like fools "What's wrong?" You're worrying me a bit Replacing, replacing expressions And at the end smiling and waving How cute♪ Show goes on Sing after school!! Don't stop, don't stop music!! Every day's a miracle worthy of a song! If you're listening, join us! Because I'll always be coming here Show goes on Dance after school!! Keep on keep on groovin!! Every day is more and more fun! This is the best time Here with me... Show goes on Sing after school!! Don't stop, don't stop music!! Every day's a miracle worthy of a song! If you're listening, join us! I'll always be with you Let's dance tomorrow too Trivia *The katakana ｢パーリー｣ stands for "Pearly", a Japanese slang term for "Party". CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04 (sung by: Tokoro Megumi) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1stLIVE HAPPY☆HAPPY PERFOM@NCE!! @ Day2 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 @ Day1 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day1 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ NAGOYA (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day1 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day1 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tokoro Megumi